Awakening
Everyone has the potential to awaken and learn additional magic. It's more like building up muscles than waking up , but the terminology is older than Edward Verres (who was shown to explain it) and may be more poetic than logical. People who can use some sort of (limited) magic but are not yet awakened are said to be "dreaming". Awakening can happen when "something major happens" (this probably refers to emotion-based awakenings), if the person trains a lot (casting their spell often is usually most effective, but there are other trainings like the ASMA one), is really strong (magically) or with help of immortal. Awakened people are usually given spellbooks to keep track of their spells. __TOC__ Awakening examples Nanase was awakened by immortals on her trip to France , but it was only possible because she had already started building up energy through Anime martial arts. Susan was marked in Paris, so she was set 'dreaming', and her awakening was induced by angst later in Hammerchlorians in a very dramatic manner. Justin was marked by Pandora Raven and later awakened by her without him noticing. Both Elliot and Ellen were presumably awakened when the Dewitchery Diamond divided them , but they realized it only later when Elliot was unable to successfully resist cast his spell . Edward Verres then verified with the Magic Analysis Wand that they were going through awakenings - and that it was triggered under imperfect circumstances, which means they needed to deal with energy buildups. In Pandoras Box, Justin was awakened by Pandora. It was not specified how recently it happened. It took the main eight a long time to realize it. Rhoda is also awakened, and in this case even Pandora is not sure when it happened. It seems that in the summer, both Catalina and Kitty awakened as well.reddit thread patreon comment Notable non-awakening examples Notably, Diane did not awaken when the spider-aberration attacked her. She had no magic training and no magic mark - she may have had strong emotions but that wouldn't be enough, despite magic's flair for drama and despite ambient magic. Dan considered the idea but realized it wouldn't make sense by his rules. Improper awakening Most triggers of awakening other than training and immortals are considered improper and will cause energy buildups and gaining spells related to the trigger of awakening. Awakening under imperfect circumstances means that the thusly awakened need to deal with energy buildups. Energy buildups are caused by magic user's energy regeneration not knowing when to stop. As mentioned by the Interdimensional Whale, energy buildups are harder to deal with in places with higher levels of ambient energy. Ellen stopped having them after spending a few days outside the town. Elliot seems to not really care about getting over his. He still had them in Identity Part 8 and met Ashley thanks to one, however it's possible he got over them week later after spending lot of magic and starting to like his spells. Another effect of improper awakening is that the magic user will only get spells related to the awakening trigger until they reflect the user's personality because magic is confused about the user's personality. Tedd has implied that energy buildups will not end until magic stops being confused. It is unclear how this fits with energy buildups ending for other reasons. One possibility is that energy buildups will continue until magic stops being confused and can continue after that but that would still mean that Ellen was wrong when she said that Elliot's energy buildups would end if he traveled outside Moperville. Angst-induced awakenings apparently count as proper and therefore do not result in energy buildups. References Category:Magic Category:Immortals